Batgirl
"You don't stand a chance!" Batgirl is the second DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Gadget User. She can be purchased for the price of $4.99 (or for free if you have the season pass). She was released for purchase on May 21st along with a couple of skin packs. Biography The first person to take the mantle Batgirl is Barbara Gordon, a confident young woman as committed to justice as her father, Commissioner James Gordon. But when her overprotective father forbids her from joining the force, her admiration of Batman leads her to create her own Bat-themed persona and fight crime on her own. An exceptional fighter and detective, Batgirl is also unparalleled in her computer skills and is armed with a variety of gadgests and tools. Following the events of The Killing Joke, in which she is shot by Joker, Barbara became confined to a wheelchair and took up the mantle Oracle, a computer hacker who would aid Batman and the Birds of Prey with up-to-date information during missions. She has since returned to her role as Batgirl after being cured of her paralysis. The playable version of the character, from the One Earth dimension, appears to have begun her career as Oracle, eluding detection from the Regime. Upon the death of her father at the Regime's hands, she creates the Batgirl persona in order to exact revenge on the High Councillor herself. Powers & Abilities *Computer Operation *Computer Hacker *Genius-level Intellect *Investigation *Martial Arts *Stealth *Eidetic Memory Intro/Outro INTRO: Batgirl swings into the area with her Batclaws, then lands and says "You don't stand a chance!" OUTRO: '''Batgirl says "Didn't stand a chance," before firing her Batclaw into the sky. She is then seen standing on top of a building in Gotham, looking over the city. Gameplay Character Trait '''Gotham Gauntlets: '''This enables Batgirl to switch her batclaws per situation. *The '''Punch Blades inflict additional damage on all normal and special attacks landed with Batgirl's fists. *The Electrified Knuckles inflict additional damage on blocking opponents with any attack landed with Batgirl's fists. Move List Basic Attacks: *Oracle Jab *Chest Breaker *Spin Kick Combo Attacks: *Oracle's Visions *Miss Gordon *All Star *No Man's Land *Secret Identity *Funny Origin *Gotham Knight-ess *Red Handed *Ballad Of Babs *Dressed To Thrill *The Killing Joke *Pretty In Black *Dark Secrets *Mentor's Method *No Joke *The Hard Way Special Moves: *Smoke Bomb *Air Smoke Bomb *Batarang *Flying Bat *Redemption *Bat-Evade *Bat-Wheel *Bab's Bola Super Move High-Wire Act: 'Batgirl attaches her Batclaw to her opponent, pinning him/her in place. She then jumps on his/her back, firing her Batclaw into the sky, lifting both her and her opponent into the air. Finally, she lets go, sending him/her falling back to the ground, before slamming down onto his/her back with her heel blades, breaking her fall. Ending Not all heroes were destroyed by Superman; some were actually created by him. A technology wizard, Barbara Gordon had eluded detection by One Earth intelligence, feeding information to the insurgency under the code name "Oracle". But after the regime's murder of her father, Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara channeled her anger into a new alter-ego. Sensing the right opportunity to strike, she attacked Superman directly. By defeating the High Councillor, she had announced Batgirl to the world in an impressive fashion. Quotes *"''You don't stand a chance!"- Intro *"Didn't stand a chance!"- Outro *"So you like being kicked in the head." *"I'm a real pain in the ass, huh?" *"This is already over." - Clash with any Character *"A girl's gonna kick your butt!" - Clash with Male characters *"Let's finish this!" - Clash with any Character *"This is usually the part where I quip." - Clash with any Character *"Should I be taking notes?"- Clash with Batman *"This is protection?!" - Clash with Batman *"You're about to get more than enough!" - Clash with Batman *"Admit I'm a great student." - Clash with Batman *"Think you're wearing 'em" - Clash with Catwoman *"It's on now, kitty cat!" - Clash with Catwoman *"What? Ew!" - Clash with Catwoman *"Let's finish this!" - Clash with Catwoman *"I thought you were on our side!" - Clash with Catwoman *"Gonna send you to hell!" - Clash with The Joker *"I play rough!" - Clash with The Joker *"I won't, nobody will." - Clash with The Joker *"Do your worst, Joker!" - Clash with The Joker *"Watch this, babe." - While fighting Nightwing *"Whatever, Night-stick." - Clash with Nightwing *"You always this slow?" - Clash with Nightwing *"You're still black and blue." - Clash with Nightwing *"Look alive, Richard." - Clash with Nightwing Costume Default Barbara wears a purple bodysuit with several armored pads mainly on her legs, knees and chest, several straps visible that hold them in place. Her belt bears a yellow bat symbol and the larger one on her chest connects to the yellow shoulder guards along with her short purple cape. She wears gauntlets over her gloves and her cowl covers her face while leaving her long red hair exposed. Trivia *Batgirl was a leaked DLC character for the first season pass along with General Zod and Scorpion. *Batgirl is voiced by Kimberly Brooks, who previously portrayed Oracle, Batgirl's alternate persona while she was in a wheelchair, in ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' and its sequel, ''Batman: Arkham City'''. *Though Barbara Gordon is Batgirl in the console version of the game, she appears as Oracle in the IOS version as a support card for Batman. *Batgirl sometimes refers to Nightwing as "babe" while fighting him. This is a reference to their romantic relationship in the comics. *Batgirl's super move is the only one in the game that has to be activated while airborne, though she is second character after Solomon Grundy to be able to hit her opponent while airborne. *She, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman are three out of the 4 main characters within the web series ''Gotham Girls. Gallery 468px-Batgirlherowmkjpg-5e9f70.jpg 02 batgirl01.jpg|Batgirl's First Leak Oracle_.jpg|Barbara as Oracle in the IOS version of the game Batgirl intro.png Batgirl.PNG 2.PNG Batgirl.PNG 3.PNG Batgirl.PNG 5.PNG Batgirl.PNG 4.PNG Batgirl.PNG 6.PNG Batgirl.PNG 7.PNG Batgirl.PNG 8.PNG Batgirl.PNG 9.PNG Batgirl.PNG 10.PNG Batgirl.PNG 11.PNG Batgirl.PNG 12.PNG Batgirl.PNG 13.PNG Batgirl.PNG 14.PNG Batgirl.PNG 15.PNG Batgirl.png|Batgirl's official render Injustice-batgirl-image-mku-gros-7.png Injustice-batgirl-image-mku-gros-3.png Injustice-batgirl-image-mku-gros-12.png Batgirl 1.jpg Batgirl Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Gadget Users Category:Bat Family Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Support Card Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Justice League Members Category:DLC Characters Category:IOS